chaoticfandomcom-20200222-history
Heptadd
Heptadd is an OverWorld Creature. It resembles a purple and green troll with primate-like features and reptillian face. | gender = Male | loyalty = Overworld | enemy = Underworld | height = 5'6" | weight = 295 Pounds | home = Gigatempopolis | location =Gigatempopolis | battlegear = Mugician's lyre | artist = | first = | last = | only = | portrayed = Mike Pollock | preceding = Gespedan | following = Intress }} Character Origins Heptadd has the ability to use Mugic from any tribe and can use any elemental attack. It was rumored that Heptadd found the Cothica and in the process it granted him with all the elements. It is also said that he might even know where the Cothica still is. But he'd rather not talk about it because of the danger of knowing even a word that involves the Cothica's location means certain destruction for the one who knows it. Heptadd's name actually means "Group Of 7" which has added a lot of excitement considering everyone is trying to find the true conection with Chaotic and the number 7. Heptadd is only a small part of the puzzle but yet again, a major piece to the jigsaw. The other strange fact, is that Mugic is a 7 sided shape with 7 notes. Which may be the puzzle between the number 7 and Heptadd. Also, the word Cothica has 7 letters, as does Chaotic itself and his name. There are also seven Codemasters and you have to win seven battles in that drome to battle one. In addition, in the flavor text for the mugic 'Hymn of the Elements' It is stated that all elments stem from the Cothica itself. Which implies even more that Heptadd has discovered the Cothica... Heptadd's greatest enemy is the same enemy as Skithia and Intress. Heptadd comes from the spiritlands only able to stay as long as Heptadd's crown is not destroyed. His crown is his Talazar which allows Spiritland creatures to stay in Perim. Name Origins A heptagon is a 7-sided polygon, which is what the Mugic Counters are. He may be named this due to the fact that he can use Mugic from any tribe. Appearance Heptadd has a purplish body, with a green head. He has long, spiky red hair, a redish eye and light blue eye, and has very sharp teeth. He also wears golden leg and wrist armor. Background Information He is an iconic card in the frachise Personality and Behaviour So far it is, Heptadd is only seen once in Perim in Chaotic Secrets of the Lost City 11, where Heptadd takes on the attributs and personaility of the player. Affiliations, Loyalties and Allies Maxxor and the rest of the OverWorlders Enemies Heptadd is arch-enemies with Takinom. Card Information Basic Stats Chaotic has a variable stats system, these figures are the official basic stats from the Chaotic website and may not reflect cards or scannables from the TV show or real life. Textbox Strategies Heptadd is a great creature alone. Heptadd seemingly has all elements, so a whole range of attacks are available to him. Just use him with simple attacks like Torrent of Flame or Riptide, which will alone with Heptadd deal a tremendous amount of damage. Perhaps if you are very strategic (and lucky), you may come across the legendary Allmageddon, which is rumoured to be Heptadd's favorite attack. It is the highest damage dealing card, since it can deal a total of 50 damage with Heptadd. Release and Promotion Heptadd is one of the Big 4 which consist of 4 Ultra Rare from the set 'Dawn of Perim'. He shares the rank with Chaor (leader of the UnderWorld), Maxxor (leader of the OverWorld), and Lord Van Bloot (The Rebellious UnderWorlder). He can be found in Starter Decks, both OverWorld or Underworld from Dawn of Perim, if you are extremely lucky. Seemingly that Ultras come in the ratio 1:5 and the chance of bumping into Heptadd rather than other Ultras is hard as well. Heptadd can also be found in booster packs in the ratio of 1:24, but once again the chance of bumping into Heptadd is rare. In addition in 2008, Chaotic realeased Chaotic 2008 Tins, in which Heptadd can be found 1:20 chance. If you even find an Ultra, it still might be anything from Maxxor to Heptadd. Heptadd was released in Hawaii as a promotion and now holds an incredible value. The Hawaiian version of Heptadd is not different than the original Heptadd other than the fact it says HAWAIIAN EXPO. TV Show Appearances Over Under Rent Asunder Tale of Two Toms Son of the Spirit Lands owners Hercu-Leon Quotes "Takinom will do great in the Lavapond."-Tom "Oh, not against Heptadd; he`s ''ultra rare, ultra skilled."''-Peyton Trivia Heptadd is the only creature who has all 4 elements without the help of a Battlegear (like Pyroblaster), Location (like Stronghold Mourn), Attack (like Arborsmash) or Mugic (like Hymn of Elements) Heptadd's strongest move is Allmageddon, but in the episode 'Allmageddon', it says only Hoton knows about the legendary attack. It was proved in Secrets of the Lost City episode 12,he learned allmageddon. Among the Mighty Big 4, Heptadd is the weakest in terms of Disciplines and Energy, not even possessing one discipline (Courage, Wisdom, etc.) above 70. Heptadd can cast Mugic from any Tribe which could mean, he has joined other tribes before or obtained the power of the Cothica. Which is relatively possible due to the fact he has all 4 elements. Related Articles Other articles that may be of interest to people reading this. External Links External webpages that may be of interest to people reading this; should be relevant. Category:THE POOPY STUFF ABOUT HEPTADD Category:New Articles Category:OverWorlders